onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 331
Cover Volume: 35 Gedatsu Cover Story Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol.16 Quick Summary Luffy and Usopp argue over the Going Merry. Long Summary At the Galley-La HQ, Corgi is seen leaving talking about how they are still not sure whether Iceburg has "it" or not. Kalifa enters Iceburg's room with some tea asking why Corgi always comes after looking so angry when he leaves. Iceburg admit they are after something of his and keep making offers for it however, he always refuses. In the background, Nico Robin's bounty on his room wall. Back at the Going Merry,Tony Tony Chopper announces that Usopp has finally woke up and the crew all go to see him. Usopp apologizes to them for losing the money and asks whether they can still repair the ship with only 100 million beli however Luffy tells him they've decided to just bye another ship instead and shows him the catologues. Usopp, confused by this, believes that he is joking and that it is because he lost the money that they can't afford the repairs. challenges Luffy to a duel]] The two begin to get angry at each other ignoring the warnings from Zoro and Chopper but Luffy finally admits that the ship is going to die. Usopp, refusing to believe this, thinks there is something more to it however, Luffy denies this and tries to explain however, Usopp continues to disbelieve this. He states that the Going Merry is a friend and yet they'd leave it to die. Usopp tries to allow them to let him be the carpenter however, Luffy admits that is impossible. As the two get into heated arguement, the others try to stop them however they are simply ignored and continue to watch in pain. Finally, Monkey D. Luffy snaps and pins Usopp to the floor telling him if he isn't happy then he should leave. Sanji, angered by this, kicks Luffy and tells him not to say things he doesn't mean. Luffy attempts to apologize however, Usopp says that if they are leaving behind Merry then they are leaving him behind too. Usopp admits that he knew he could never catch up to them and that he never intended to go as far as them, he only went since he was invited. He states that those who have different dreams should go seperate ways and leaves the Going Merry stating he quits. The others attempt to stop him however he keeps going. He then states that since the ship belongs to the captain, he will take it from them and demands to duel Luffy. Quick Reference Plot Points *Corgi leaves after not being able to get "it" from Iceburg. *Iceburg has Robin's bounty pinned in his room. *Usopp leaves the Straw Hat Pirates. *Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel for the Going Merry. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Kalifa *World Government **Corgi Site Navigation 331